


Birthday girl

by 281128



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/281128/pseuds/281128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ali's birthday and Ashley wants to make it special. Even with the team traveling to Brazil.</p><p>Tumblr apple1128</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday girl

Tomorrow is Ali's birthday. I've been planning for a while now what to get her. Back in Chicago I had Pinoe come with me to pick up the engagement ring. But I don't think I want to give it to her for her birthday. I want to wait till after the Olympics. 

But I also can't wait to ask her to be my wife.  
I don't want to distract her before the olympics. But she might punch me if I don't ask soon. Especially after her animated rock video. 

 

Last night I went back to Ali and Crystal's house. Ali and I used to share it before I got traded. I had asked her that night if I could give her part of her gift. So neither one of us would have to carry it across Brazil with us.  
Once she agreed I had run back to the car and grabbed the gift.  
Seeing the smile on her face right before she opens gifts is one of my favorite things in the world.  
Ali had an eye crinkling smile. The entire time she unwrapped the tube.  
"Ash did you did this"  
Was the only thing she said for about a minute after opening the drawing. I had. It was a picture of her face from a side perspective with a gorgeous smile plastering her face. She had her hair down flowing over her shoulder. She was in a grey shirt. The entire picture was in black and white.

I had gotten inspiration for the work one day at camp a week or so before. We had been sitting on the bus. Driving somewhere and Ali had just been listening to the teammates around us. But I couldn't hear what anyone else was saying because I was so captivated by her. So captivated by the fact that she was my girlfriend. That I was the one person who got to see that smile the most. That I was so lucky to have her in my life. 

Ali had a tear role down her cheek as she looked at the picture. " I hope you like it"  
She didn't respond with words she just leaned over and gave me a kiss.  
"I already picked out a frame for it. crystal has it in her room. She picked it up for us after training this morning."

"Thank you so much this is beautiful. Your so talented" Ali continued to gush about painting for the next hour until we had to go back to the hotel.  
\----------------  
The team just boarded the plane. Ali and I got seats together. Thank goodness. I even let her have the window seat since it was going to become her birthday half way through the flight. 

 

I always have this habit of texting Ali before my flight takes off. It's usually something simple like. "Hey I just boarded. I love you"

Just so she knows. 

It's kind of become a superstition thing for me to. Just incase anything happens I want our last message to each other to be something nice and not just me begging her to get a dog or something. 

So I pull out my phone and type out the message.  
" Hey. I just boarded. I love you. Can't wait for your birthday princess!"

Seconds later Ali's phone beeps. She looks confused for only a second before she reads it.  
" weird I just boarded too. I love you. But don't be jealous cause theres this really cute blonde sitting next to me this flight"

I laugh seeing Ali's reply. Reaching over I grab her hand. Intertwining our fingers. 

Just then we were told to shut down our phones. And get ready for take off.  
\----------  
Ali is asleep next to me and I'm reading sky mail. Wondering to myself if anyone ever orders anything from this magazine that's on every single plane.

I look at my watch and see it's a min away from Ali birthday east coast time. I wait wanting to make sure I'm exactly on time.  
I lean over and as soon as I move she removes the eye mask. Looking me straight in the eyes. Leaning in I place a kiss on her forehead  
" Happy Birthday babe"  
She giggles. " Thanks babe......... For my first birthday wish. I want a real kiss"

In a cabin filled with only our teams we know it's safe from searching eyes. We trying and keep our relationship out of the public eye. Everyone basically knows but we like the feeling of having something private with each other. 

This time Ali reaches over the seats and kisses me soundly on the lips. When she slides back in seat I reach down into my carry on and pull out a couple wrapped gifts.  
I tell her as she unwraps them. To hide them a little bit. 

she laughs when she sees what they are.  
" How did you get away with packing these. Dawn is going to kill you if she knows you have chocolate" 

"That's why you are going to have to be careful and we aren't going to tell anyone."

I had found Ali's favorite chocolate from Germany along with a Hersey bar and some chocolate covers potato chips. I had wrapped them up and thrown them in my carry on wanting Ali to have something to open on the plane. 

But the one thing I really want to open is the ring box I have stuffed in the bottom of my carry one. But I'm sure there will be a right time and place for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you like, want to see Or any comments at all are welcome.


End file.
